Sentimental Abhorrence
by subtLe
Summary: The Assassins objective was to kill the Priestess, but as soon as he lays eyes on her everything comes back. The anxiety of his childhood, and the real definition of mere coincidence.
1. Murder?

In betwixt the crowd that loomed over the funeral of Saitou, two Assassins traded glances, Neji and I. I stood on the left and nodded as Neji glanced at the Priestess who was given the task to start the sending.

"_You are to kill the Priestess, Tsuki. She is our main target, and I will not accept failure."_

"_I've told you already, it's Poring-san," I spoke in monotone, "and I do not fail."_

_The Assassin, Nejihara, would have laughed but she had her visage concealed of emotions through experience, "You may go."_

_As soon as the door closed with a rusted click, Neji collapsed onto her chair and dropped her katars, trying hard to fight her tears._

"_Saitou, oh Saitou…" she thought, clenching her fist, "There will be revenge."_

I looked away and started walking out of the crowd. _Inconsiderate bastard. Scum. Retard. She probably formed this assignment herself for her own selfish desires, _I thought sourly as I glimpsed at Neji once more.

Saitou was an Assassin just like anyone in Morroc, an honorary member of the Assassins' Guild. Neji and Saitou happened to fall in love one midsummer day, after the task to kill King Tristan was successful. Oh, how overjoyed they were. Both for the money they made, and the confession of 'amateur-love'.

I never really questioned Neji, nor do I ever plan to. The leader of the Assassins' Guild has the power to kill whomever they wish with just a flick of a finger. Not that they had 'special powers,' but they controlled every single Assassin that resided in the Guild's branch. Just for future reference, I say you think twice before you start talking shit behind their backs because I doubt you'd get to see daylight ever again.

Anyways, as far as I've heard while I eavesdropped on the streets of Prontera… it was said that Saitou was executed by the King's Cavaliers via the Knight's Guild. They said he was convicted of murder. Well, no shit, he was an Assassin for crying out loud. It was stupid of him to get captured like an idiot. It wasn't like they were really looking for him, he was on the wanted list but-

I immediately reached for my daggers as I felt someone brush up against my shoulders, "The sending is about to start, what the hell are you doing just standing there!" The muffled shout came from the one-and-only Neji.

"I'm on my way, don't rush me."

After getting rid of Neji, I approached the Priestess where she was able to see me at a full scale, that's how I usually savored the moments before the victim's life was taken away. She couldn't see me yet because of all the people that blocked the path, but something seemed awfully familiar about her… had I seen her before? I wasn't sure so I surreptitiously took a few steps closer. It was then when I realized which made me stop, she had that ring… that ring I promised to cherish as a child with that girl in the past… a childhood that had to be cut off so tragically. A childhood that was the beginning of the end.


	2. Past, Present, and uh Present?

"Y-Yuki?"

Unfortunately, everything was coming back to me. The barrier that entangled my emotions far back into my mind seemed to shatter at that very second. To narrow it down, I felt dumbfounded. Every single damned fragment of memory was awakening from its' slumber, and most weren't savoring.

"_Are you sure this is allowed?"_

_Stop…_

"_That's not true… they couldn't have died…"_

_No…_

"_I head those two, Seiji and Yuro, died a pitiful death."_

_Enough!_

"_Someone stop that kid! He just killed-"_

_Father…_

"_Run Tsuki, now! Keep that ring and we will meet again someday, I won't forget you…"_

_Damn it._

That felt despicable. You see, Yuki's father and my father, Yuro and Seiji, were royal members of the King's Cavaliers; very renowned as a matter of fact. They've participated in the Great War1 against the Orcs, outstanding victory- as for the second one… you all should know the results. We really did honor our fathers, more like worship. They were treated as gods during the Reconstruction after the Great War, and everyone loved us on their behalf. Was I happy? Please, kill me. The bloody Pronteran girls clung onto me as if I were their cosmetics, can't live without them; Loki knows how they look beneath their make-up. And we all should know what the majority of them gals look like in Prontera, abhorrent in my opinion.

"Poring, fulfill your duty, get your ass moving!"

There was another reason why I hated Neji so much, she was impatient. It's a wonder who her parents were, probably merchants.

"Okay, okay. I'm on it, just spaced out a bit."

I had many questions to ask Yuki, the story of what happened after my self-banishment and how she fared for such long years; however this situation was inevitable. _I have to do this, if I don't, then I'll lose everything._

Furtively grasping onto the dagger on one hand, I pushed through the crowd. Some of them eyed me with suspicion, but eventually shrugged it off because they were lamented even for the death of a mere Assassin.

The rendezvous point Neji had informed while in the sanctuary was precise. There she was, eyes closed, praying to whatever god to allow Saitou a safe trip to wherever he was going. With determination, I glanced at the Assassins posted along the trees and walls. The clean-up crew or they just waited; if I were ever to fail they would take my spot. I quietly made up my mind and took the last steps towards her while I bared the dagger on my hand.


	3. Confusion

"Man that hurt."

That's all that came out when I finally regained consciousness. Before I even got to Yuki, I was thwacked with something hard on my head.

I felt the presence of people surrounding me, so I decided to volunteer on starting a conversation, "Now let me know why you, whoever you are, would strike me upside my noggin! It's not like I tried to kill-"

Damn, wrong use of words. As soon as pain shot through my stomach, I assumed someone rolled up a fist and shoved it into my guts.

"Not try to kill, eh?"

That voice actually sent chills up my spine, but please don't tell the Guild I said that.

"You think I hadn't known of the plot you formed with that scum, Nejihara, to kill the Priestess?"

Weird, that word got around pretty quick. As a matter of fact, it's sounds weird that anyone even knew about it. It only meant one thing… we- Another pain shot through me, leaving me limp.

"You look at me when I talk to you, you bastard!"

_That's it, I've had enough._

I lethargically adjusted myself from the chair and whispered menacingly, "Look, kind sir. That kind of talking shouldn't be…"

"Shut up 'nd gimme yer name."

This time another person, a gal, spoke from across the room. Oh, and just to tell you, I was tied to the chair AND blindfolded; don't complain, it was irritating.

"Poring? How pathetic. Aren't you Assassins' supposed to abate on conversations?"

She was right. I was harangued at for being somewhat talkative than others, but that couldn't be helped.

"That's a bit stereotypical don't you think? We Assassins are humans too, you know."

_Ouch._ Yet again another burst of pain surged, up through my nerves. What did I say wrong this time?

I straightened up and irritatingly spoke, "Enough of the beating. Look, I'll straighten things out. Just let me speak to Yuki then she'll…"

There was a moment of silence. Albeit my eyes were covered, I felt the people there staring at me curiously... Fine, suspiciously too.

"How is it that yer know about Yuki?" The gal with the unique accent questioned.

"Well, think about it Lira. She was the victim for crying out loud! Don't you think the Assassin would know his victim's name!"

_This hoarse-voiced guy was seriously starting to piss me off._

"It's not like that, you fool. Take this damn blindfold off me now. And bring Yuki to me this instant. I swear to Loki, if you keep babbling about nonsense- I'll have you taste your own blood."

That apparently brought silence to the room once more, immediately followed by a flow of curses from the guy I emphasized the threat to. But, the man abruptly stopped in mid-sentence as the door creaked open.

"That's enough, Rael. I'll take it from here."

It was that voice that made me tense up and enabled my heart to beat at an irregular pace, it was the voice of… Yuki.


End file.
